


so in 2009, nasa launched the kepler space telescope

by sonyvegaspro7



Category: Banana Hill, ohhhhhh my fucking godddddddddddddd, pls dont judge me for dis we had to scream!
Genre: ??? ig lol, Cuddling, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Desperation, IM SO FUCKING SORRYRYTGYGYGYG, Nonbinary Character, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Shower Sex, Trans Man Character, Watersports, both characters are transmasculine, frotting/scissoring, they/them pronouns, trans love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyvegaspro7/pseuds/sonyvegaspro7
Summary: two bastards go on a date and the worlds cutest boy is desperate Oh God Oh Fuck! read notes for more info :)
Relationships: Gill x Darcy, LOL DILL PICKLE
Kudos: 3





	so in 2009, nasa launched the kepler space telescope

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this shit while in rehab (yes im the person who wrote the hylics piss fic while on cocaine im back at it again only this time im sober as a clam). sorry to post the first ever BH fic to this site and have it be my raging HRT/testosterone-induced horniness im literally fucking insane. im working on the one fucking fluff fic ive ever written of these assholes so hbdxjncv gbhjnvbhjv ok yea.  
> if you dont know what banana hill is go watch it here tbh https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0PIYbahMCjQ <<< my fucking special interest
> 
> YES ITS OBVIOUS WHO FUCKKING WROTE THIS AND IF UR FROM THE BH FANDOM AND KNOWWW WHO THIS IS I AM SO FUCKING SORRYYYYY MY TESTOSTERONE LITERALLY HAS ME ACTING FUCKING CRAZY.
> 
> both characters are transmasc (darcy using they/them, gill using he/him) and their genitalia is referred to as what the fuck ever. Who give a shit.
> 
> im gay

The door clicked behind them as the dynamic duo walked into their colorful house. Gill’s hands immediately flew to his crotch.  
“Oh… Geez--” Gill whined.  
They had just gotten back from a date to their favorite fondue place. Many drinks were shared between the two over a pot of melty cheese. The food was salty, and Gill didn’t want to dehydrate, so he drank a lot of fluid.  
Midway through their feast, he had gotten up to try to use the bathroom. However, Darcy had pulled him down by his shirt.  
“What are you--?” he asked.  
“Don’t go juuust yet. Can you hold it ‘till we get home, for my sake?” Darcy grinned. That damned smile… It won him over, and he sat down. He figured he could hold it.  
He was well aware of his partner’s fetish. He loved to indulge them in it. However, he hasn’t done anything related to it in public before… He was at a 6.5, so why not? They were finishing up the food, anyways.  
The drinks, against his better judgement, ended up catching up to him rather quickly. He had had over three glasses of juice. Watermelon juice, to be specific; it acted as a sort of diuretic on him. Even though the food should have slowed the absorption of the juice, it still went right through him.  
Soon, the food was cleared, the bill paid, and they made their walk home.  
Several times on the walk home, Gill felt his need spike up and down. When it spiked, he had to stop and recompose himself. He refused to grab himself on the sidewalk, but he would clench his thighs together, preventing anything from leaking. And every time he had to do this, Darcy would stop with him, as they were holding hands.  
“Are you all right, babe?” they asked.  
“I’m… I’m fine. I just… Gah…” he said. The urge to hold himself almost outweighed the very real chance of someone seeing.  
He eyed some bushes, but Darcy pulled him back.  
“You got this, sweetheart. The goal is so close,” they whispered.  
“But I’m at an 8.5,” he groaned. “I wanna gooo.”  
“That’s not too bad. You got this,” they repeated.  
And so they arrived home. The climb up the ladder almost made Gill lose it all. He yelped as he climbed up.  
As soon as he walked in, he was away from the public. Now he could grab himself in any way he pleased.  
As his hands flew to his aching crotch, he groaned. He had reached that 9 long ago. He was past the 9, almost to the holy 10.  
“Someone’s gotta go, huh?” Darcy chuckled as they flashed their teeth at him.  
“Sir… Darcy, sir, please can I go?” he said softly, so as not to disrupt his overfull bladder.  
“You’ve worked so hard. You’re such a good boy. Let’s go to the shower.” Darcy took one of the boy’s hands, while the other had a death grip on himself. Grabbing made it all the more tolerable, but as he waddled to the bathroom, something happened.  
He felt a rush of warmth soak his hand, with the unmistakable “pshhh” that followed. This was in the hallway, nearest to the bathroom.  
“Darc…! I’m--” he stuttered. The spurt had stopped, as well as the two of them.  
“Uh oh. Someone’s sprung a leak, huh?” Darcy said as they looked down, taking note of the small wet patch on the front of the squirming boy’s pants.  
“Please…!” was all he could muster out. They rushed to the bathroom, swung the door open, entered, then slammed it shut.  
Darcy got into the tub. The sight of the toilet caused Gill’s abdomen to pulse, and another spurt forced its way out, further soaking his boxers and pants. He moaned as he closed it off.  
“Gill, I want you to shoot it all over me. Come sit.” Darcy was now sitting on the tub’s floor.  
Hearing this made him start to finally release. He scrambled for the tub, leaving a trail of pee on the floor. Darcy watched as he rushed to tear his pants down.  
“Frick! Ah… Ooh…” he yelped again. As he struggled to pull them down, piss flew everywhere. He continued soaking himself as a steady, closed-off stream dribbled out of him and landed in his pants.  
He finally got his pants down enough to flop down, legs spread as much as possible, in front of his loving partner. As soon as he was in position, pussy aimed at Darcy’s, he let it spray.  
A thick stream started firehosing out of him. It shot far, splattering against Darcy’s skirt. The loud “PSHHH” filled the air. Darcy shivered as the warmth spread up from their wet skirt.  
Gill leaned back, moaning. “Ohh… Darc… It feels sooo goood…”  
“I bet it does! Aw, geez, that sure is a lot…”  
“It won’t… Hah… It won’t stop…” he groaned. He was temporarily a broken hydrant, pee foaming against the fabric of Darcy’s.  
After a minute, his stream lessened, then after around thirty seconds, it was over.  
Darcy was soaked from the waist down. The pee was quickly cooling off, rendering them chilly.  
“Ah… Oh, gosh… Darc, thank you. Thank you, sir,” Gill sputtered.  
“Geez, you needed that badly, huh?” They smiled again.  
“Yeah, I… Frick…” He was bright red. Sweat dripped from him. Darcy felt their abdomen stir as they could feel a hard-on spring from their nether regions.  
“Why don’t we have a more than hot shower to clean up?” they asked the fungus.  
Gill gave a wane smile. His redness persisted. “Yeah, I’d like that.”  
Darcy embraced him for a long, passionate kiss.

XXXXX

They had stripped their wet clothes and thrown them into the wash. Now, the two lovers were basking under the warm water of the shower. They had shampooed, and were now washing their bodies. Darcy offered to wash Gill’s back for him.  
After washing their bodies, they just stared at each other. Gill looked down to look at Darcy’s mound of pubic hair. They were quite hairy, what with all the magic testosterone they were taking.  
“Y’know, I’m glad this tub’s so big…” Darcy said as they suddenly pinned the unsuspecting boy to the wall.  
“Darcy-- You--” he gasped. His hands were pinned over his head.  
“You did suuuch a good job, holding for his Darcy… Such a good boy,” Darcy growled lovingly, reaching their hand to his crotch. He started panting, needing this intimacy.  
“Is it okay if I…?” Darcy asked before their hand reached him.  
“Gosh, yes…! Do whatever to me, reward me,” Gill panted with a smile, eyes half-lidded. The steamy water rained upon them as Darcy made contact with his dick, slowly rubbing it in circles.  
The pink fungus boy gave a low moan as the stimulation reached him. He was left hard and needy after the soaking he provided, and he was sure Darcy was even harder.  
“Gill, why don’t we… Sit down?” Darcy proposed.  
He nodded as they released their grip on his wrists, and they slid down to the watery floor.  
“Do you wanna frot?” they asked suddenly.  
He nodded again, biting his lower lip. They both opened their legs, scooched closer, and their dicks collided. Immediately, they started to rub each other with their parts, garnering a low moan from each transmasc.  
“Ohh, Darcy…” Gill threw his head back, his eyes rolling. Darcy was blushing, hand on Gill’s shoulder to make sure he didn’t slip away.  
“This feels amazing,” said the goblin-wizard. “You’re so sexy.”  
“No, you are!” the boy said. “Just look at us, rubbing dicks…” he giggled, then moaned again.  
The two of them sat there, furiously rubbing and grinding for minutes on end. Their wet, naked bodies made conscious contact with one another. Darcy leaned in to give their boyfriend a kiss on his sensitive neck, which provided a noise of pleasure to them. Eventually…  
“Hahh… Darc, babe, I’m close,” Gill said suddenly. It didn’t take long to reach an edge.  
“Me, too… Wanna cum together?”  
“Yes, sir…”  
And with that, the grinding sped up tenfold. Darcy grabbed one of Gill’s legs.  
“Oh, frick--! Darcy, I’m--!”  
“Me, too! Aw, fuck… Gill!”  
Suddenly they ceased grinding as their bodies were swept with orgasms. Darcy shook, their eyes rolling back in their head, mouth open as they let out a loud moan. Gill was in the same shape, continuing to rub his dick against Darcy’s, even after they stopped.  
“Cumminggg!” Gill cried out. He gasped over and over as his orgasm rode through him.  
Soon, the full-body pleasure died down, and the two of them sat panting, legs intertwined.  
“Whoo… That was…” Gill started.  
“Incredible, huh? You looked so fuckin’ hot, Gilly,” Darcy finished for him, and provided a kiss on his cheek.  
“It’s too hot in here. Let’s get out.”  
Darcy nodded at his response. It _was_ quite steamy.  
They turned off the water and stepped out. Gill passed Darcy a towel, which they patted on their face to dry.  
After standing there and hugging while they dried off, they stepped out of the bathroom, towels wrapped around themselves.  
Gill grabbed some clothes from his bedroom, a polo and striped leggings, as well as a classic pair of heart-patterned boxers, and got dressed with his lovefriend.  
After towels were disposed of, they flopped on Darcy’s twin-size mattress together. Darcy wrapped their arms around the fungus, pulling him close and giving him multiple kisses on his cheek.  
“Such a good Gilly… Holding all of that liquid for his wonderful lovefriend,” they said in a low, sweet voice. This caused Gill to turn bright red again, remembering the escapade of sorts.  
“You’re adorable,” was all he could manage to say as his eyes fluttered closed. All of the holding, hot water, and sex had worn him out. Darcy buried their head in his chest, tired as well.  
“I love you, baby,” they said into his warm chest.  
“I love you more,” he replied. Quiet enveloped them both, and they fell fast asleep, wrapped in each other.


End file.
